


Fallen Asleep

by Refletsan



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cutesy stuff I guess, Drabble, F/F, Short, This is originally my Audition for something, but hey why not post it on AO3, fluff?, lel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Refletsan/pseuds/Refletsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Fe!Kamui/Aqua<br/>A short drabble about Kamui whose recently been really stressed out and tired from the war. She wanders off to a hiding place she recently found, and is discovered by Aqua who was searching for her. Instead of dragging her back immediately, Aqua sings a song to Kamui to help her rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Asleep

It was like any other day, the sky painted a lovely orange and the sun setting on another warpath. Ever since the white haired girl sided with her original family, her energy had been diminishing. Quickly. Kamui hardly ever got that long of a break. Not only that, she refused to go to bed at the time everyone else did! The sneaky woman stayed up late, though she’d never reveal just what she was doing.

...It wasn’t a bad secret to stay up and count the stars, right? Although Kamui got lost in thought and never kept the number in mind. It was still a fun game to count the many stars she saw. Sometimes Felicia would join her, other times it would be Joker or her own family. Sakura was the most common of her siblings to appear.

Yet here sat Kamui, tired and about to pass out from exhaustion. She knew no one was around, a little nap couldn’t hurt! It’d just be five minutes and then she’d get back up and go to the castle. But then she heard it. Faint, quiet calls for Kamui. It didn’t sound like her sisters, but she recognized it immediately. It was Aqua.

Aqua was one of the few people Kamui trusted and called a friend in this skirmish. The blue haired lady shared the same views on the families as Kamui. She shared many more traits alike the girl, and sometimes even she joined Kamui in star gazing.

“Kamui? …Kamui, I know you’re out here!” Aqua called, head turning and looking side to side as her yellow hued eyes searched for any sign of her companion’s white hair.

Dare she say it, Kamui was so tired she couldn’t even raise her voice. Instead, she limply waved a hand at her friend, to which Aqua turned to immediately. A relieved smile replaced the woman’s previously worried one. She picked up the sides of her dress -to keep herself from tripping- and hurried over to Kamui.

“There you are! The others were worried sick,” Aqua called as she got closer. Once Aqua was just a few feet away, she lowered her voice and spoke softly. “What are you doing out here, Kamui? You look so tired…”

Kamui let out a light-hearted chuckle at Aqua. “I can’t hide it from you even if I tried,” she finally sighed, “Yes, I haven’t been getting that much rest lately… War really does stuff to you.” Kamui didn’t think to reveal why she’s here, after all it was just a break Kamui was taking.

Though she didn’t want to, Aqua nodded. She knew what Kamui meant when she said that. Aqua too, was tired with all that had been going on. She knew that Kamui just wanted peace between the two families. If they wanted to and if they tried hard enough, Aqua could possibly see Hoshido and Nohr peacefully settling their difference. However, one’s imagination is far from reality.

After a moment of silence, Aqua invited herself to sit down beside Kamui. In her mind, Kamui prayed that Aqua saw the same beauty in this hiding place as she did. Perhaps, she should ask? Though she knew Aqua saw beauty like Kamui did.

“...Do you like this place? I found it on one of our missions and decided to come here when I got breaks,” Kamui said quietly, her own eyes watching the ripples of the stream. Its thin waters curved a stream across the plain. 

Aqua had been quiet this time, which caused Kamui to look over at her. Instead, as a reply Aqua gave a silent nod. It wasn’t a vocal answer, yet it still made Kamui smile. There was a glow about Aqua that always made the Dark Princess grin.

The two went back to remaining silent. The only noise that sounded in the clearing was the singing of birds and the water that lapped gracefully. Kamui was about to fall asleep then and there, but Aqua just had to make her drift off even more. Aqua was softly humming and soon vocalizing the usual song she sang around others.

Although, Kamui didn’t know the lyrics. Everytime she tried to listen, she’d drift off in thought. Who knew what thoughts Kamui had? It was something most didn’t know of. Perhaps she would think of Aqua or her family. Maybe just some silly imaginary creature in her head. Often music helped the muse in one’s mind, and Kamui couldn’t stop herself from seeing lovely little cartoons or pictures in her mind.

Kamui continued to drift off in thought, enjoying the song as Aqua went on. What Kamui hadn’t realized though, is that she was leaning on Aqua and falling asleep rather quickly. Kamui didn’t care though, she silently hoped her companion didn’t either.

Likewise, she didn’t. Mostly because she hadn’t noticed Kamui had dozed off yet. Aqua would be entirely shaken up if she noticed why Kamui had gotten so very quiet.

Then she heard it, her name being called by the all too familiar voice. The voice that was previously singing and now probably worried that Kamui had just and up and passed out.

“Kamui?...Kamui!”

Finally her red eyes snapped open and Kamui whirled to sit up. At first, Kamui was lost. She wasn’t thinking straight at the moment, having just fallen asleep. As she recollected her thoughts, she was hoping Aqua would enlighten her as to what just happened.

Aqua finally chuckled with a smile, holding a hand up to her mouth to help stifle it. “You fell asleep on me,” she hummed, “I’m definitely asking Ryouma to allow you a longer time to rest.” Aqua stated. Her smile and shut eyes seemed to voice she wouldn’t take a ‘Don’t’ from Kamui.

So, Kamui didn’t argue, instead she laid her head back on Aqua’s shoulder. It was a nice evening, and falling asleep here wasn’t so bad. Aqua also seemed wide awake, she’d just have to go through the trouble of a deep-in-sleep Kamui.

“Aqua?” Kamui finally whispered at the woman, who had gone back to humming once more.

“Yes, Kamui?” Aqua replied, opening her eyes to look down at her.

“...Is it alright if I take a nap here?” Kamui asked, lowering her gaze to the ground. For some reason she was very shy to ask such a question.

Aqua simply smiled, and reached to brush one of Kamui’s silver bangs behind her ear.  
“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahfhgffgh why did I post this, hope you liked reading though!


End file.
